


the stars know our secret

by nintendno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, PINING KEITH, admitting feelings, brief mention of allura, its just a lil thing, keith says a german sentence, klance, lance loves stars, space, uh i think that's it, uh i think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendno/pseuds/nintendno
Summary: keith admits his feelings to lance whilst looking out of a skylight i invented so it would seem more romantic





	the stars know our secret

**Author's Note:**

> first fic! please leave comments with constructive criticism or don't. have a lovely day/night/morning.

Liking boys wasn't a problem. Keith liked boys and he really hoped they liked him too. No one taught him how to act or converse or do anything beyond survival. He hadn't known how to live until he met someone who made him feel alive. It was a boy only a few months his junior, a boy who gave the word zealous it's definition. Keith had been overwhelmed by the emotions inflicted by a pure stranger. A crush? surely not. He wasn't a teenage girl in a YA novel he didn't have a guarantee on his declaration of fondness. Unrequited love seemed a much suitable narrative for a boy who resides in a shed and spends his days in solitude. The chances of him seeing this boy again were rather slim so why not pine for a few seconds? Why not scribble his number on the back of an old fast food napkin? Why not leave the latter in a very obvious place for the boy to find?

Lance had texted 31 and a half hours later. Keith had, in the coolest way he could muster, celebrated. He had texted back a quick 'hi' but in reality, he had squealed. Keith doesn't  _squeal._ Except when he does. He had set himself up for failure so the sheer existence of potential success was enough to bring optimism up through the cynicism of Keith's mind. For the first time in years, he had hope. 

Lance wasn't gay. He was bisexual. 

Bisexual. Keith had a chance. He had a chance. Except when he doesn't.

Lance had a  _girlfriend_. Her name brought a metallic taste to his mouth. He was too late. Always  **too late**. He may not have Lance's everything but he had Lance's something. That was enough. He got to see him laugh at Tumblr text posts, react to his favourite movies and gush about the stars.  _ **One day. One day, Keith. I'll touch a star. Or at least see one. The earth isn't big enough for a guy like me.**_ Keith hoped that one day he'd get to witness Lance achieve his dream. Even if the chances were one in a million, he'd try 999.999 times to ensure that Lance had the odds in his favour. It wasn't love. It was just a friend wanting his friend to do well. Platonic. 

* * *

 

It had happened. 18 months and 6 days later. They had ended up in space. Lance had gotten sent to pilot in space through a scholarship and Keith had followed.

 

It was a Thursday. Keith knew it was a Thursday because Thursdays were his and Lance's "movie nights". Pidge had downloaded only the classics onto a battered up USB and there's only so many time you can watch Shrek 2 without it becoming a personality trait. "It's the only movie that I and your mullet can handle!" Lance always exclaimed. He didn't have a mullet, Lance thought he did. But like onions and ogres, Keith's hair had layers. You simply cannot argue with your friend/nemesis/person you followed into space over a movie choice. Tonight was going to be special though. Shrek 2 could wait. Movies always had happy endings except the characters are usually the default perfect couple complete with a heterosexual love story and a kiss in the rain. It didn't rain in space so they'd have to settle for something less Nicholas Sparks and more Keith Kogane. He'd planned something well succumbed to peer pressure from Allura but he'd gone through a very foolproof plan;

First, he'd told Allura. He'd trusted her to tell him that he was being selfish. Except she didn't. In fact, he'd never seen Allura so pleased with being trusted with such childish knowledge. He had a crush. A really  _silly_ crush. A crush on a boy with skin that managed to glow on even the grimmest of planets, a honey tone drenched in warmth and arrogance, Lance had such a proud countenance too. The boy had been fashioned out of the sun, the sky and the stars and dropped on earth to be the embodiment of Keith's best dreams and worst nightmares. 

Second, he'd sulked. Sat in solitude within his bunker and brooded. What if he didn't feel the same? What if this impacted the team? What if he laughs at Keith and THEN tells Pidge? He could deal with Lance's rejection (well he couldn't but that is not the point) but the incessant teasing from Pidge. Not worth it. He would tell Lance. He  **would**. Or Would he?

Lastly, He'd had a pep talk. In the mirror. Hairbrush in hand, a few sentences scribbled on a piece of paper. He felt the food goo rise in his stomach as soon as he reached the L word. He couldn't just say like like, could he? He could. He definitely could (not). 

 

He'd do it next Thursday. He definitely could wait.

 

It was Thursday. Lance had brought the blankets and pillows from their bunkers and fashioned a den just below the skylight. The effervescence that filled Lance subdued by the lights of passing stars. Keith hadn't really planned the exact situation he'd blurt out his lo- like for Lance but he must admit that huddled below a blanket, stars as his witness, the moon giving its blessing and a teen rom-com playing softly in the background seemed perfect. Love was a funny thing, you don't really realise that it exists until a very sudden moment, the word on your tongue and your home in your arms. Lance pointed at a particularly ethereal star, a subtle pinkish glow surrounding it, protecting it from the abyss of a permanent night sky. 

"Hey, Lance."

Lance made a noise of affirmation.

"I, I like - no, love you. A lot. You...You are such a good teammate and uh nemesis too. Rivals; Neck and Neck. Except I don't want that Lance. You were never my rival, always my friend. You're my safe place, My happy thoughts. I lived a life without love until I met you."  
  


Lance let a tear leave his eye. It travelled in silence, leaving a shadow of emotion upon his cheek. 

"I love you too. I hadn't planned anything as heartfelt in fact I was kinda hoping it would dissipate or just leave because well mullet you're an enigma. a brooding enigma of secrets and sword skills. I have loved you since the first time I saw you I think I just didn't know it was lo-"

He was cut off by a kiss. Nothing sordid. Full of sincerity. Full of confirmation.

_He likes me. He likes me. HE LIKES ME._

It was a Thursday when Keith told Lance he loved him. It was a Thursday when Lance said it back.

"Hey Keith, can we keep this between us just for now? I mean I want to tell people but I like the idea of it just being us for a second."

"Sure. Es ist zwischen uns und den Sternen" 

_It's between us and the stars._

 

 


End file.
